


Ill-Equipped

by MikiNee



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, MAJOR TLJ SPOILERS, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiNee/pseuds/MikiNee
Summary: // MAJOR TLJ SPOILERS //Kylo isn't ready to be the Supreme Leader, but he can't get out of his job without getting killed. But, fortunately for him, he could split the work load with someone if he ends up getting married. Unfortunately for him, the only person he could marry is the loathsome General Hux.





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo sat alone in the throne room, his head buried in his hands. His plan to finally wipe out the Resistance had failed. His first act as Supreme Leader was a failed mission and an emotional outburst. This alone created a pit in his stomach, as well as an unrivaled amount of guilt. Snoke was trying to get Kylo to abandon his emotions, which at first, Kylo didn’t understand. But his emotions were going to destroy the First Order at this rate. The legacy of the Order was going to be decimated, all because Kylo couldn’t get rid of his impulsivity.

He could feel tears begin to well up in the back of his throat, threatening to choke him. But Kylo suppressed the urge to break into a sob, because he had to stop feeling. He was the Supreme Leader now. The amount of power Kylo had was tightening a rope around his neck, making him feel every shudder and flaw within the First Order, shifting every bit of blame onto himself.

He didn’t know how Snoke could do it. The crippling guilt and loneliness of leadership was too much to handle. But as hard as that was, Kylo couldn’t imagine stepping down. He would appear weak, both with the Dark Side and with the First Order. He didn’t want to give the Resistance any material to manipulate him. The Light Side in him was supposed to be dead. It was dead. But why did Kylo feel so crushed?

Kylo forced himself out of Snoke’s- no, his, throne. He treaded towards the exit, only to be greeted by a certain redheaded general sliding the doors open.

“Supreme Leader, we need to discuss the next attack on th-”

Kylo winced at Hux’s eager attitude towards the war. “Shut it, Hugs.”

“It’s Hux, Supreme Leader.” Hux tried to remain composed, but Kylo’s remark rattled him.

“Does it look like I care, Hugs?”

Hux gritted his teeth and continued to inquire about an attack plan. “I believe we should begin to prepare for the Resistance’s demise. I have a plan to get rid of the last few still alive, and I need your okay.”

Kylo knew he needed to let Hux do his job, but he couldn’t miss the chance to mess with him. “I need you to write me a ten page rundown of your plan before I can give you any confirmation.”

Hux’s eye twitched. “Fine.” He turned away from Kylo to go write an unnecessary essay, only obeying because Kylo was now his boss.

With the general out of his hair, Kylo continued to walk down the corridor, watching as his subordinates refused to make eye contact with him. Were they ashamed, or were they showing respect? Kylo didn’t notice this before he became Supreme Leader, but he couldn’t help but feel isolated from his own community. It felt as if everyone’s eyes were on him, even though the exact opposite was true.

Kylo found a face he recognized. Dopheld Mitaka. He made a beeline for the lieutenant, hoping that he would be comfortable fulfilling a single request.

“Mitaka, please fetch me Captain Phasma. I need to go over the events on the Supremacy, and what all we could salvage.”

Mitaka was silent for a moment, choosing his words very carefully. “Supreme Leader, Captain Phasma was killed.”

Kylo blinked, in shock of what he was hearing. Phasma was a very capable leader, and the idea that she would just die like that was appalling. “How?”

“The rogue Stormtrooper pushed her into the flames. She was burned alive.”

“Okay. Thank you, Mitaka.”

Mitaka bowed out of respect, and Kylo went on his way, trying to put the pieces together in his mind. Now, not only did the First Order lose their Supreme Leader, but the head of the Stormtroopers as well. Kylo felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t tell if he was mourning the loss of his colleague or the premature loss of the First Order. He forced himself past the gawkers in the corridor, trying desperately to get a moment to himself. He turned a corner and walked into what looked to be an empty room, one usually used for interrogations. Kylo shut the door on his way in, sealing himself away from the rest of the world, if only for just a moment. His breathing hitched, each gasp of air seeming to tear its way through his throat. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, and Kylo pulled out his lightsaber, turning it on with the press of a button. He screamed and tore into the equipment with his lightsaber, sparks flying throughout the room. The set up in the center became scrap metal in mere seconds, and Kylo felt his grief going into every single swing. It wasn’t the healthiest way of dealing with negative emotions, but it was a way nonetheless. He eventually became too exhausted to continue, flicking off his saber and collapsing onto the floor. He broke into choked sobs, allowing himself to be emotionally vulnerable for the first time in a long time. Because, after all, there was no one to tell him no anymore. He was the Supreme Leader.

“Are you done?”

Kylo looked up, face reddened and streaked with tears, to see the repulsive redheaded general standing in the doorway opposite of the one Kylo entered from. Shit. He forgot about that.

“Fuck off,” Kylo turned away, hiding his face in his sleeve.

“Supreme Leader Ren, you need to keep it together. Otherwise people will think you’re unfit to lead.”

Hux’s remark seemed snide, but he was right, and Kylo knew it. But he didn’t want to admit it.

“You’re unfit to write a goddamn plan, but here you are.”

Hux held out a black folder. “Here’s my plan. Please look it over when you’re done sulking.”

“I could kill you right here, right now, Hux. Don’t test me.”

“You wouldn’t do that.”

Once again, Hux was right. Hux’s military expertise surpassed Kylo’s, and he was very qualified for his job. Killing Hux would be a major loss for the First Order.

“Anyway, Supreme Leader, if you want to get back to me later, that would be great. I have other work to attend to.” Hux was going to leave the room, but Kylo stopped him, shutting the door using the Force.

“Supreme Leader, please let me out-”

“Phasma was killed in battle today.”

Hux remained silent, not turning around from the door.

“Ren, please let me out.”

“We need a new captain soon, Hux. We need to replace Phasma.”

“Please just let me out.” Hux’s voice was strained and cracking, something uncommon for the usually composed general.

Kylo complied and opened up the door. Hux rushed out, trying to get away from the room as fast as possible.

And, once again, Kylo was left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

After his outburst, Kylo didn’t move from his spot on the ground. He wasn’t sure if he was panicking or just in despair, but there was a repeating series of words that echoed in his mind. I can’t do this. That phrase kept coming back, no matter how much Kylo wanted to shake it off. He waited for his breathing to steady for what felt like an eternity, then headed back to his chambers, Hux’s plan in hand, to spend some well earned time alone. He took off his shoes and flopped onto the bed, trying desperately to get some rest. But his concerns about his ability to lead only festered and spread as he tried to ignore them. Hours seemed to pass as Kylo shut himself in his room, a sickening amount of pain resurfacing for the first time in what felt like years. He was a waste. A failure, unfit for the role of Supreme Leader. Kylo grabbed one of his pillows and shoved his face into it, screaming.

No matter how he looked at it, Kylo’s first day as Supreme Leader was wasted entirely. When he was still studying under Snoke, he would make grand plans in his head of how he would eliminate the Resistance, and how he would finally get rid of all of the light inside of him. But now that he was leader, he was lost in self-loathing, going over every single flaw in everything that had occured that day. He should’ve been able to kill Luke Skywalker, but he didn’t. He should’ve been able to get rid of the Resistance, but he didn’t. He should’ve been able to adapt to everything that went against him, but he didn’t.

He threw his legs over the side of his bed, and forced himself up. He couldn’t possibly rest after that mess of a day. Kylo stepped delicately around the random articles of clothing and other garbage he refused to clean up, sitting down at the desk in the corner of his room. He opened up the black folder that Hux had given him, skimming over the surprisingly intricate strategy for galactic domination. The price was high, but so was the payoff. It was immaculate, and almost impossible for it to fail. Kylo’s shock at Hux’s prowess soon faded, shifting into another cycle of self-loathing. Why couldn’t he be as good at this as Hux was? Why wasn’t he as dedicated?

For the first time, reality hit Kylo. The job of Supreme Leader really wasn’t Kylo’s to have. It should’ve gone to General Hux, someone he despised since the day they met. Kylo hated to admit it to himself, but he couldn’t help but feel like he had stolen something from Hux. Kylo was good at being a fighter, not a leader. Sure, he was the leader of the Knights of Ren, but that never really counted. Snoke was still his leader at that point. Leaving Kylo to his own volition was too freeing, but so constricting. And Hux would do great under that pressure.

It had been years since Kylo had looked at the documents that gave the First Order its structure. It had the requirements for a Supreme Leader to rise and to fall from power, but it had been so long that Kylo had forgotten most of the details. He closed Hux’s plan and went underneath his desk, sorting through the mess of books and documents that had wasted away under there, looking for his copy of the First Order’s founding constitution. After finally finding his copy, he sat back down on his bed and flipped through the pages, looking for the section about the Supreme Leader.

When Kylo read the requirements for becoming Supreme Leader, he was heavily disappointed. The previous leader needed to select a specific person to take over, and then that was it. They were leader. Kylo didn’t know if he was Snoke’s choice, but since he was his apprentice it would make sense. But Snoke was wrong about Kylo. He wasn’t ready. And he needed an out.

Kylo kept reading, hoping for an easy out. For a simple way to pass off the Supreme Leader torch to Hux. But there was none. According to their constitution, the only way for a Supreme Leader to lose their position was being killed, either by themselves or by their subordinates. Kylo felt a sudden pang in his chest as his read this, realization sinking in. He didn’t like to think about his own death, and being forced to stare it directly in the face horrified him. But he kept reading, hoping for some way out. Any way out.

There was one way out. It was like a ray of sunlight has struck the pages of Kylo’s paper. He couldn’t tell if it was a miracle or a curse, but it was better than his current reality. If the current Supreme Leader were to get married, the couple would both become Supreme Leader. Together. He couldn’t give his job away to Hux, but he could share it with him. Of course, they would have to get married for that, though. The thought made Kylo gag, but maybe it would be for the best. A marriage would mean that they would have to pretend to care for each other, which would be difficult, but not as difficult as trying to lead the First Order alone. For the first time in a long time, Kylo felt a genuine smile spread across his face.

Another wave of realization hit Kylo, though. He would need to get Hux on board. He would need General Armitage Hux to agree to marry him, and keep up the façade throughout their reign. Kylo knew that Hux wasn’t happy with working for him, but did he hate him enough to marry him?

Kylo used the Force to see if Hux was still awake, and found that he was. Kylo didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing just yet. He abandoned his readings and headed for the exit from his chambers, not caring if others saw him in his sleeping clothes. He was Supreme Leader now, so no one could tell him not to run around in pajamas. The night shift had already begun, so the workers he passed by were ones he rarely ran into. He didn’t make eye contact with them as he rushed to Hux’s room.

When Kylo arrived at Hux’s doorway, he felt a sudden burst of anxiety crash into him. What if Hux really didn’t want to marry him? Is he admitting defeat to his rival? A million questions with a billion answers flashed through Kylo’s mind as he brought his fist up to knock on the door. Kylo had to force himself to bang his fist on the solid metal, hoping that Hux would understand his situation.

Kylo heard a muffled, undecipherable yell from behind the door, and when it slid open he was greeted by a disheveled, shirtless Hux in sweatpants. It was at this moment that Kylo realized that he had never seen the redhead out of his uniform, with hair that wasn’t perfectly gelled back. It was sickening.

“Supreme Leader, my shift for today is over,” Hux looked ready to shut the door on Kylo. “I need sleep.  
  
“I know. This isn’t about work. Well, it kind of is. But not-”

“Can you at least come in? I don’t want to stand around.”

“Oh, uh, okay.” Hux moved out of the way, letting Kylo enter his room. The door closed after Kylo was inside, and it was just the two of them in Hux’s perfectly cleaned room.

Hux sat down on the edge of his bed and Kylo stood awkwardly in the corner, completely out of his comfort zone.

“You can sit down, you know.” Hux’s voice was brimming with sarcasm, more than the usual amount he used with Kylo.

Kylo pulled up a chair, and looked Hux dead in the eye. He had to swallow his pride and pop the question, but it was impossibly difficult.

“Ren, if you want to say something, say it. Otherwise you should get out of my room.”

“I just, uh, wanted to see how you were doing. After the Phasma thing,” Kylo lied.

Hux was confused by the notion of Kylo actually asking how he was doing, feigning something of sympathy for him. “I mean, it is pretty shit, considering how important she was to the First Order. But it is what it is.” Hux paused, seemingly analyzing the situation. “That’s not really why you’re here, is it?”

Kylo’s gaze shifted to the ground, and his cheeks grew a bit rosy. “I-uh-I just wanted to give you the go ahead for your plan.”

Hux knit his eyebrows together. “Couldn’t that have waited until morning?”

“I guess, but I just wanted to tell you right away. Anyways, I should go. You need sleep.” Kylo raised himself from the chair he was in, and pushed it in under Hux’s desk.

“Thank you, Ren.”

Kylo was about to walk out, but another wave of panic hit him. The one thing he wanted to do, the simple proposal he wanted to make, wasn’t done. He turned around right before he opened the door, once again facing the uncharacteristically messy redhead.

“Actually, Hux, there’s one more thing.”

“What, Ren?”  
  
“We should get married.”

The gravity of what Kylo had said didn’t hit him until he saw Hux’s face shift from something of annoyance to outright disgust.

“Ren, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

Kylo swallowed his pride, hoping to be able to explain himself. “Listen, I-I can’t be the Supreme Leader. I can’t do it. But you... You’d be great at it.”

“Then just give me the job and be done with it.”

“No, that’s not how it works. Even if I were to name you as my successor, I would need to die before you can take over. And I don’t want that. I don’t want to die, Hux.”

“But what the hell does marrying me have to do with it?” Hux’s patience was wearing very dangerously thin.

“Apparently you can split the title with someone if you marry them. And since I can’t step down and give you my job, I thought we could share it.” Kylo paused for a moment, taking in everything he had just said. “That was dumb, sorry for bothering y-”

“No, it’s fine. But you do realize we’ll have to actually look like a couple now, right?”

“I mean, yeah, but-” Realization dawned on Kylo as he let Hux’s words soak in. “You want to get married?”

Hux pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want to marry you. I just don’t want you destroying the First Order. There’s a big difference, Ren.”

Kylo felt elated. So elated that he reflexively hugged Hux, despite the fact that Hux obviously couldn't care less for him.

“Just because we’re engaged doesn’t mean you can touch me.”

Kylo let Hux go. “Sorry. Impulse.”

“That’s a shitty impulse. Work on that.”

“Got it.” Kylo nodded.

“Also, I expect a legitimate proposal tomorrow so that we can get this public. With a real ring and everything. I’ll act surprised and happy, and you’ll be just as ecstatic.”

Kylo nodded again. “I need to get going, then. I need to fetch an engagement ring.”

“Good. Don’t forget to close the door on your way out.”  
  
“I won’t.” Kylo opened the door with the Force, and with one foot out of the door, he looked back at Hux. “Babe.” Kylo winked and shut the door behind him, not waiting to see Hux’s disgusted expression. Instead he found Lieutenant Mitaka, probably going to his own chambers for the night, awe-struck. Kylo then realized how incriminating his own disordered appearance coupled with exiting Hux’s room looked.

“Kylo Ren, what are you doing down here?” Mitaka was either too tired to remember Kylo was the new Supreme Leader or didn’t care.

“I think you can infer, Mitaka.” Kylo run his hand through his own messy black hair, playing off of Mitaka’s confusion. “Keep this a secret, why don’t you?”

Mitaka nodded and averted his eyes, his face flushed with embarrassment.

Confidently, Kylo headed back to his room, passing by the exact same workers as before, who still avoided his gaze. But this time, Kylo drew confidence from his position. Because from that day on, he was no longer the only Supreme Leader. He had a partner in crime, now. An awful one, sure, but one nonetheless.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm gonna start updating on Saturdays, because that works better with my schedule. Hope you don't mind!


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo’s first order of business after asking for Hux’s hand in marriage was figuring out a proposal. It was a silly thing for Hux to want to stick to tradition in such a strange situation, but it made sense. If they just got married in the legal sense, people would think the marriage was for political gain. Doing the theatrical bits of an engagement would keep the public in the dark on their arrangement. 

He spent a good amount of time at the desk in his room, jotting down different ways to propose. It could be in the hull. Or in while the stormtroopers trained. Maybe the hangar? Kylo slammed his face onto the desk, his brows furrowed in frustration. He wanted this fake proposal to be perfect, regardless of its legitimacy. 

He then leaned back in his chair, trying to find where Hux was at the moment. Shockingly, he was getting a good night’s rest in his chambers still. Kylo let out a soft snicker, making an underhanded comment about how ironic it was that Hux was sound asleep while Kylo stayed up to work. 

Kylo then shifted his focus from the logistics of the proposal to that ring that Hux specified that he wanted. How the hell would he get a ring at this hour? Kylo stretched his arms upward and forced himself out of his chair, heading out to the one place where he might find a ring. 

Kylo made a beeline for Snoke’s private chambers. The room was ornate, as everything was lined with some sort of golden trim, and an enormous bed with a silken canopy was obviously the centerpiece. This wasn’t what Kylo was there for, though. He needed straight up metals and gems. He opened up the closet to his left using the force, and found Snoke’s surprisingly vast jewelry collection. Kylo walked up, seeing shelves upon shelves with varieties of rings from different sectors and systems. He didn’t want to grab a ring, because someone might recognize it as Snoke’s and there could be a scandal from that alone. He opened up the drawers of the dresser beneath, finding a treasure trove of jewelry. There were plenty of precious metals and gemstones scattered throughout it, all tangled and almost indistinguishable from one another. Kylo yanked on one end of what seemed to be a necklace, tightening the knot holding the jewelry together. 

“Dammit,” he sighed as he tried to loosen the knot. 

He kept pulling on random ends of different fragile chains of jewelry. His frustration rose pretty sharply with each inept tug only seeming to worsen the situation.

Fuck it.

Kylo shoved the mess of jewelry into his pocket and stood up, leaving Snoke’s former chambers without a second thought. 

His next stop was in the smithing sector of the ship, where he had only been once before. When he arrived, every face he passed was one he didn’t recognize, which worried him. Kylo had to ask a stranger to melt down some of the former Supreme Leader’s belongings, which was already questionable. But he also needed them to craft not only a ring for himself, but Hux as well. How would they respond? Obviously they would do it, because Kylo could (and probably would) kill them for insubordination, but would they get judgemental about it? 

Kylo felt beads of sweat form on his face, but he wasn’t sure if it was from his anxiety or the heat of the machines around him. Most likely both.

Kylo approached a timid looking person, their face mostly obscured by a black cloth covering their mouth and nose. They had no hair, most likely because hair would only make their job more difficult. The person had obviously noticed him, but they pretended he wasn’t there, continuing to work meticulously.

Kylo dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out the lump of metal. He ran his thumb over the large knot in the center one more time, trying to pull some form of comfort from the nature of the entanglement. 

“I need you to create two rings from this metal. One in my own size, and one in General Hux’s. I expect this to be done within the next two hours.”

The person nodded, refusing to make eye contact. Kylo relinquished the metal to them, placing it in their palm. 

With that off of his hands, Kylo was left with a lot of free time to kill. He exited the smithing sector, finding himself going back into the throne room. He needed a quiet space to try to connect with Hux again. Kylo strided up to his throne and sprawled across the oversized seat, throwing his legs over the armrest. When he went back into his head, he found that Hux had awoken. He only had little over a half hour of sleep. No wonder he had such prominent dark circles.

Hey, so when should I propose? And where?

Kylo felt a distinct feeling of shock and disgust from Hux’s end. 

Stay out of my head.

Just answer me.

Today. There’s a meeting with other important officials at 12:00. Do it then.

Thank you.

Fuck off.

Kylo closed the connection. He was left alone once again. Usually there were guards, but there had been such a short period of time since he and Rey killed Snoke and the guards that they hadn’t replaced them yet. The bodies were cleaned up, though, which was nice. The thought of giving the janitorial staff a gift crossed Kylo’s mind for a second, but it would seem strange, as he’d never given them the time of day prior to the massacre. He nixed the idea. 

A chime sound echoed through the empty room, and a hologram of the head blacksmith appeared. They were just as disheveled as their subordinate, with the same uniform, but they carried themself with much more pride. 

“Your rings are ready, Supreme Leader.”

That was fast, Kylo thought to himself. “Thanks. Have the person who made them bring them to the throne room.”

“As you wish.” 

The hologram disappeared, and Kylo fixed his posture, trying to place his feet on the ground. He couldn’t reach the ground. Kylo inched himself towards the edge of the throne, trying desperately to put his heels on the ground, but only brushed the floor with his toes. He exhaled in irritation and opted to stand in wait rather than sit. 

The door opened and the same nervous figure from before hobbled in, holding a pair of matching rings in front of them. They had an apparent limp, one that Kylo hadn’t noticed when they had stood at their workstation before.

“A-ah, here’s the rings you asked for.” They stopped halfway to the throne, jittering nervously. The rings made a small clinking sound as they shook in the smith’s hands. 

Kylo took a few strides forward to retrieve the rings, and the smith’s eyes widened in fear. Taking the hint, Kylo used the force to grab the two rings and bring them to himself. He put them in his pocket.

“Thank you so much for working so fast. You can go now.”

The smith nodded, and treaded to the exit. Kylo couldn’t help but feel guilty for not doing anything, but put the idea of repaying them on the backburner. He needed to get himself together to propose. 

“Wait. Do you happen to know the time?” Kylo asked just as the smith reached the door. 

“About 11:50, sir.” Their voice was soft, but the acoustics of the throne room allowed for them to be heard, albeit faintly.

“Thank you.” 

The smith exited the room, and Kylo raced out just after. He had but ten minutes to make it to the meeting and propose. A meeting with important officials who would be judging his every move. Kylo felt his hands start to shake in fear, and a million different scenarios went through his mind. Ones where Hux reveals it was all a ruse to get Kylo killed. Ones where the other people in the room stare holes into him for interrupting them with his showy proposal. Ones where he’s berated for his foolishness under the breaths of the people around him. 

Despite his doubts, Kylo kept his pace, making sure he’d get to the conference room in time. His heart raced, but so did the clock.

Kylo was so preoccupied with the time that he didn’t notice when Hux happened to be walking around the corner, holding a stack of papers for his meeting.

The two collided, and Kylo fell on his face, sending the papers flying in front of him. Hux seemed aggravated, but only his stack of important documents was harmed. Canady and Cardinal and an abundance of people stood nearby, faces full of both shock and horror. Kylo scrambled to get up, pushing himself up onto his knees. Hux’s face was down, as he gathered up his documents. Kylo put out a singular knee as he reached into his pocket for the smaller of the two rings. He held it out, forcing himself to steady his breathing for just long enough to get out a sentence. One sentence was enough.

“General Armitage Hux, will you marry me?”

Hux looked up from reorganizing his papers to meet Kylo’s nervous, yet hopeful gaze. “Oh my...” He paused. Kylo bit the inside of his cheek, hoping and praying that Hux would just say yes. 

“Yes, Kylo. Absolutely.” Hux took the ring from Kylo and put it in the pocket of his greatcoat. He left the papers on the ground and pulled Kylo into an embrace, shocking him, as Kylo was scolded for the exact same thing earlier.

Hux lowered his voice to a whisper and moved closer to Kylo’s ear. “You’re such a goddamn idiot.”

Kylo returned the hug and whispered in Hux’s ear as well. “You’re still marrying me, though.”

Hux loosened his grip and grabbed the previously organized papers from the ground, tapping them a neater stack before getting back on his feet. “We can talk about this after my meeting, in the throne room. Alright?”

“Alright.” Kylo still hadn’t gotten up from the ground, but he felt like he didn’t need to. As Hux turned away to go to his meeting, as did the rest of his subordinates. 

Kylo felt his face heat up in embarrassment, and he buried his face in his hands. That could’ve gone so much better. So, so, so much better. But it could’ve gone worse. 

Kylo pushed himself up, and dusted himself off. He was, officially, engaged, and everyone was going to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JEEPERS this took longer than expected. sorry abt that!! i was writing a short story for a local writing competition, which i got honorable mention for!! so that was cool.
> 
> anyway, i'll try to get the next chapter out a lot sooner. i'm gearing up for graduation though, so who knows. big mood.
> 
> thanks so much for waiting so long, though!!


End file.
